


The Truth

by madwriter223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before the Archangel stuff, Cute, Gen, Trickster History, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words of explanation from a Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of a large fic that I failed to write. Still one of my most favorite scenes I've written. ^_^

“In the olden days, a Trickster's job was to determine who would be allowed to speak to the gods they prayed to. To do that, Tricksters were given the ability to See. We look at a person, and we See them. The inside of them, the soul – whether they're a good person or not. And I'm not talking about following the gods' rules. What really mattered was if that person's soul was essentially good. That it deserved the honor of speaking to a god. Who wasn't worthy, we were to punish. And 'cause the gods liked a good laugh, we were to use irony and humor in doing so.

“The times changed, and we Tricksters weren't really in that high a demand anymore. Some gods simply ignored all prayers, others spoke to everyone. Eventually, those gods stopped talking too. But our Sight remained, so we continued judging people. Punishing the wicked, as it were.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Sam asked, glaring at the Trickster, though uncertainly now.

“Honestly?” Loki grinned cheekily. “Cause I would've fucked with your brother a little, but afterwards, I would've let him talk to a god.”


End file.
